


The God's Intended

by 3DMG Shenanigans (Lightningpelt)



Series: Of Gods and Shrines [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood and Gore, Dark, Dark Humor, Eremika - Freeform, Gen, Gore, Symbolism, You'll see what I mean, but not quite eremika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningpelt/pseuds/3DMG%20Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that she mistook her savior for a demon did not bode well. And yet she still agreed to be his priestess- to be his wife. For she had nowhere else to go, and he had showed her kindness.</p><p>AU; EreMika but kind of not- you'll see what I mean</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God's Intended

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are _new_ to the Of Gods and Shrines series: You can most definitely read this first, or Beneath Bloodied Wings (although I might recommend reading Beneath Bloodied Wings first, as the author). Both can be freestanding if that's what floats your boat, too. This takes place before Beneath Bloodied Wings on the overall timeline, as should be obvious. :P 
> 
> For returning readers: Welcome back!! :'D  
> ........ This was supposed to be a oneshot. I swear. "orz  
> Nope, it'll be two chapters, I think. ^^ I really enjoyed the opportunity to explore Eren and Mikasa's relationship, which I didn't get the chance to in Beneath Bloodied Wings. Eren turned out a lot more unbalanced than I thought he would, but that was at least partially intentional and hella fun to write. So, it stayed as it flowed naturally, with little or no editing afterwards. 
> 
> Without further ado, I hope all enjoy The God's Intended~

_“To the immature, other people are not real.”  
― Harry Overstreet_

Her eyes were open, but glazed; she was aware of what was going on around her, but at the same time numb to it.

“How much do you think we’ll get for her?”

Mikasa blinked; shifted slightly on the cold, hard ground, aware of the ropes chafing on her wrists and ankles. She could hear the birds singing, but there was no melody in the sound; see patches of clear blue sky through the trees, but there was no beauty in the sight. Her vision kept flickering in and out of focus- the scenery would drain of color, leaving everything in grays and lurid shades of red; then, just as quickly, everything would be vibrant green and brown and blue again.

“Sooner we get rid of her, the better.”

 _Sold…_ As a painfully young child, she didn’t truly grasp what was about to happen. She knew the basics of it, though; had a concept of what a slave was, if not what a _sex_ slave was.

One of the men approached her, crooning softly in a horrible, mocking tone. She wasn’t about to fight back, though; nothing mattered, she was certain.

And when she returned home, Mother and Father would be there waiting, just as they always had.

Suddenly, the man faltered. Mikasa's eyes widened slightly out of curiosity, then flew open as the man’s abdomen seemed to explode, his hot, wet guts splattering out and bathing her face and upper body. What was left of him slumped to the ground, revealing the new player within the little drama.

He was a boy of about her age, his only clothing the blood of the dead man. His body didn’t seem to become his nine year old form, seeming both emaciated and strangely well-muscled, and his fingers, topped with knife-like claws, clenched and spasmed open at his sides. As Mikasa watched, his facial muscles twitched wildly; mouth stretched unnaturally into a twisted grin, until he bore freakishly huge rows of teeth, his jaw itself unhinging from his skull. 

“I’ll kill the other one for you, too,” he said, his voice surprisingly lighthearted, an eager chirrup. “I’ll kill him for you.”

In an instant, he had taken off; shot forward, his speed defying the mortal eye, and buried his hand up to the mid-forearm in the remaining trafficker’s chest. The man tried, momentarily, to cling to life, but to no avail; he slumped, dead, to the ground, his heart remaining in his killer’s hand.

The boy’s horrible grin widened, and high-pitched laughter bubbled up in his throat until he was chortling softly, delightedly. Then he sunk his teeth into the heart; tore it into neat strips and ate it, swallowing each piece whole.

“Um…”

The creature- he couldn’t be called a _boy_ by anyone in their right mind, at least not a _human_ boy –turned at the sound of Mikasa’s voice, his pointed ears twitching beneath shoulder-length brown hair. It was hesitant but held no fear, and her eyes were still glossy.

“… Are you a demon?”

Her savior chuckled, letting the tattered remains of his meal fall from his hands and trotting over to her. The girl didn’t flinch as he came around behind her, his bloodied claws gently severing the ropes that held her; they didn’t nick her skin once.

“No, no, certainly not,” he quipped, when she could sit up and face him. “If I was a demon, I’d probably be on their side. Hell, if I was a demon, I’d rape you myself!” He laughed briefly, as though he found this funny, and then his expression settled into a smile as he continued. “No, no, I’m a god- The Jaeger, to be exact. Perhaps you’ve heard of me?”

Mikasa nodded; she had heard of the beastly, violent god that ruled most of this forest. “God… of… wrath and… revenge.”

“And justice,” the god was quick to add, with a bloody grin. At such close quarters, Mikasa noted that his lips weren’t drawn back- it was simply as if they weren’t there. Then he stood briskly, bouncing up on the balls of his feet. “You can go home now. Just remember to pay me some tribute when you get around to it.”

Mikasa stood on surprisingly steady legs; her mind still hadn’t entirely returned to her, nor had her sense of the line between life and death. There was something moist and uncomfortable around her neck, so she reached up and touched it; found it to be length of human intestine. Glancing around, she spotted the god, The Jaeger, drifting away from the clearing and back into the woods.

“W… wait…” It was a just a whisper, accompanied by a small step after him. But instantly the little deity was back by her side, whisking in a circle around her.

“What?” he asked curiously, his carrion-scented breath bathing her face. Mikasa looked down, unable to formulate the words.

_Mother… and father… will be waiting for me… at home…_

“Hey, you okay?” the god asked, peering at her; lifting her chin up so that he could inspect her face.

_Mother… and father… will be waiting…_

“I… where…?”

_Mother… and… father…_

The Jaeger made a curious chirping noise, leaning in closer. “Where what? What’s the matter, hmm?”

The girl drew a trembling breath, felt tears gathering in her eyes as the reality of the situation closed in on her. “I have nowhere to go back to…!”

The god blinked in surprise, releasing her chin. “Oh? No home? No parents?”

Mikasa shook her head miserably. “They’re dead… everyone’s _dead_ …! Where am I supposed to go?”

The Jaeger thought for a long moment, screwing up his face with the effort. Upon reaching a solution, he let out an excited chirrup. “I’ve got it! Come serve me at my shrine! I’ll never have to do chores again,” he added excitedly. “Yeah, you could be my little priestess!”

Mikasa felt herself blush slightly. “Y-You…?”

The god chuckled softly, teeth clacking together as he did so. “Hey, lookit this,” he commented, fingering the intestine that was still wrapped around her neck. “It looks like a scarf.” Then he began to grin that grisly grin of his, face lighting up like a child’s as he chirped, “Watch this, watch this!” and unwrapped the tripe from around her neck.

Gripping the length of sloppy human innards at its middle with both hands, he slowly stretched it out; as his hands moved, the segment of organ changed in their wake. The transformation began at the middle and blossomed outward with his touch, slimy intestine changed into a soft red fabric.

“Ha! There!” he exclaimed happily, cracking out the pristine new scarf before wrapping it up around Mikasa’s neck. It was plush and luxurious, far more so than anything the girl had ever before owned, and she couldn’t help but cuddle into it. “Now come on, come with me!”

“A-Alright,” the girl whispered, reaching out slightly. Grinning with satisfaction, the god took her hand; led her off into the forest.

… … …

“What’s your name, girl?”

Mikasa glanced up from her task of scrubbing the shrine floor. The stone was filthy, caked with centuries-old grime and gore, or so it seemed. Two hours of work had yielded a square yard of clean stone. Not that the girl particularly minded the work; it was worlds better, she supposed, then the alternative.

“Mikasa.”

“Mikasa…” The Jaeger echoed, stretching out across his bloodied altar on his stomach. “Mikasa… what a pretty name!”

The girl flushed self-consciously; began to scrub harder.

“And what do you call me?”

“Master Jaeger.”

The deity scoffed. “Don’t like it!” he declared, much to her surprise. “I want a _name_ …! I want a name like yours, Mikasa!”

“I… didn’t know gods…” the girl began, but then stalled.

“They don’t usually have names,” The Jaeger informed her, “unless they used to be human and happen to remember their old ones.”

“Some gods used to be human?” Mikasa asked curiously, although she didn’t look up from her scrubbing; she was grateful enough that her enigmatic savior was engaging her in conversation.

“Oh sure, although then they’re called demigods,” he said, feet kicking up behind him. “Levi-Heichou’s like that. He doesn’t like to be reminded of it, though.”

“But… not you,” Mikasa said softly, her breath huffing softly with exertion as she scrubbed.

“No, not me,” The Jaeger said, with a grin. “I’m a pure god, through and through. But that also means,” he sighed, “that I don’t have a name. Hey, Mikasa! Give me a name! Give me a proper name!”

The girl flushed; slipped, in her surprise, on the wet floor and smacked face-first into the ground. The Jaeger didn’t react other than to lean forward, repeating his command.

“Give me a name, Mikasa!”

Moaning softly and rubbing her bruised forehead, the girl pushed herself upright, flustered. “I-I couldn’t… I couldn’t possibly, M-Master…!”

“Something simple,” the god continued, oblivious to her objections, “but something _grand_ …!” Then he leaned forward farther, nearly toppling from his perch on the altar. “Give me a name, Mikasa, a proper name like yours and Levi’s!”

Rattled and nervous, the poor girl tried to hide inside her scarf. The first thing that came to her mind was the first thing she said. “Eren. It means ‘ _holy one’_ or ‘ _he who reaches toward divine maturity and sacred wisdom_.’” A truly appropriate name for such a childish-yet-powerful god.

But The Jaeger didn’t seem to notice the somewhat demeaning innuendo. “Eren… Eren!” he echoed, rocking back on his haunches. “I like it- I like it! Mikasa, you’ll call me Eren from now on, won’t you?”

“Master Eren,” the girl echoed respectfully, relieved that the deity was pleased by her impulsive suggestion. The Jaeger grinned happily at the sound of his new name, turning and laying so that he was bent backwards over the edge of the altar, eyes still on Mikasa.

“Say, I’m good at this human thing, aren’t I?” he asked eagerly, although the smile he sported was anything but human. “I’ve got a human name now, too! Not that I’d want to be human, not in a million years, but I like the idea of pretending to be one! You’ll treat me like a human, right, Mikasa?”

“I-If that’s what you wish of me, Master Eren,” the girl replied, bewildered.

The god chirruped happily. “Yes! Yes, it is what I wish! And you’ll always do what I wish, won’t you, Mikasa?”

“Always, Master Eren.”

“I can look even more human than this!” The Jaeger gloated proudly, sitting up cross-legged. “Watch, watch!” Placing his thumbs on either side of his face, he ran them along his cheeks; skin sprang up in their wake, normalizing his facial features and hiding those gruesome rows of teeth. He smiled, then- a human smile, and Mikasa felt herself relax slightly. “See? I'm good at this, aren’t I, Mikasa?”

“Very good, Master Eren.”

“And you’re honored to serve me!” he declared. Mikasa, of course, nodded; moved to continue her scrubbing of the shrine floor.

“Very honored, Master Eren.”

… … …

By sundown, Mikasa was exhausted. But her new master had yet to tell her to stop, and she was determined to demonstrate her loyalty to him. So she kept scrubbing until she literally couldn’t anymore, her trembling limbs giving out at last as she slumped to the shrine’s ground.

“Done?” Eren queried, from his perch among the shrine’s rafters. He swung upside-down for a moment, then dropped down onto his hands and hopped onto his feet. “Fine by me. Humans need food, right? I’ll make some!”

Mikasa pushed herself upright, breath coming in short gasps and sweaty strands of hair obscuring her vision. “Th… thank you, Master Eren…”

“Of course!” he exclaimed, collecting the offerings from before his shrine; dumping the potpourri of body parts out onto his altar, he ran his hands over them. Instantly, before the human’s eyes, they transformed into fresh fruits and loaves of bread; magic that she had heard legends of but never thought possible. “You're my priestess now, and that means I have to provide for you!”

Mikasa felt herself blush, despite her exhaustion. “We… were taught… that priestesses…” she began timidly, but then stopped. The Jaeger knelt before her with a peach in his hands, pointed ears angled forward in curiosity as he held it out.

“You were taught what?”

Half-incoherent with embarrassment, Mikasa managed to stammer out, “Th-that priestesses w-were consi… considered _married_ to the d-deity they served…”

Eren laughed, then; lightheartedly. “Is that a good thing? Do you want to be my wife, Mikasa?” When the girl didn’t answer, her face growing redder and redder with each passing heartbeat, he laughed again. “It is a rather flustering thing for a mortal, isn’t it, marriage and all that? We gods don’t think so much of it.”

“… I-It’s… very important… t-to us mortals…” Mikasa managed after a moment, her hands kneading at the end of the plush red scarf.

Again Eren laughed; smiled. “Well, if it’s important to you mortals,” he chortled, “I want you to be my priestess, Mikasa. You will, Mikasa, won’t you? You’ll be my priestess? You’ll be my wife?”

“… If that’s what you want, Master Eren,” the girl managed to whisper, “of course I will.”

And the little god beamed, pressing the peach into her hands. “That’s what I want, Mikasa! You’re such a good little girl; you’ll make such an excellent wife!" 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>  ~~Yes, Eren was naked for the entire 2K+ words chapter you just read. No, gods do not have the same anatomical deficiencies that Titans have. Just so you're all aware.~~  
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
> I was really nervous about messing with Mikasa's scarf, guys... because I feel it's kinda sacrosanct. But I mean... come on. The opportunity presented itself. I couldn't f-king resist. I'M SORRY. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'll post the second chapter soon~ Kudos and comments absolutely make my day. <3


End file.
